Answer
by Icabot
Summary: Rush to Judgement missing scene


_Author's note: Yeah, I know there's like a million fanfics about this episode but I just felt something was missing in the finale, so I wrote it, I hope you like it. Thank you so much to my beta TomorrowNeverCame._

_Disclaimer: Own nothing. But if one day I reach my goal of owning the show, Pay Up will be rewritten. Promise._

_Summary: Rush of Judgement missing scene_

Mac observed his friend. They have spent half an hour in this bar and he has barely spoken, and what really worried him is he hasn't touched his beer.

"Are you alright, Don? What happened?"

"Huh? Nothing, I was just thinking."

"Can I ask?"

"It's nothing. Really."

"I'm not an expert, Flack, but you should be celebrating your innocence and instead you are staring into space and look completely lost. It couldn't be so insignificant."

"Something happened during Angell's statement to IA. They asked something we didn't expect," Mac didn't speak, letting him continue, " they asked her about our relationship."

"Everybody knows you're partners, Don."

"Our personal… relationship," Don looked at Mac waiting for his reaction, but the only thing he found was an understanding look, "I don't know how they have guessed…"

"How long?"

"A few months. We haven't told anyone, we wanted to know where all of this is taking us. But now, Jess thinks she's worthless to IA and I… I don't know what to do".

"The way I see it Flack, you only can do one thing."

"That is?"

"Deciding who is more important for you, the detective or the woman."

"And if they are both the same?"

"In this case, I think you already have your answer."

"Thanks, Mac. Do you mind if I leave you alone?"

"No. Go. I'll pay for the drinks and go home."

Don said his goodbyes and went to his car. He drove to the woman who fills his thoughts.

On having come, he rang at the doorbell. Jessica Angell was lying down on her couch reading a few reports when she heard the doorbell ringing. She left the files on the table and got up to open the door. After seeing who it was, she sighed and let her visitor in.

"What do you want, Don?"

"I've been cleared."

"I know. I'm happy for you."

"It doesn't seem this way."

"What did you expect? A party? I'm not in the mood for partying."

"That's not why I came."

"Then say what you need to say and leave."

"Jess, about earlier…"

"I understand, Don. You have priorities and I'm not one of them. It doesn't matter. I guess we weren't on the same page here."

"Jess…"

"Don't. I don't mind, really, it's…" she didn't finish. Suddenly, Flack pulled her close and kissed her, "what the hell are you doing?" she asked angrily once they broke off.

"Trying to shut up you and making you listen. Can I talk now?"

Jess nodded and let him in. They sat on the sofa.

"Ok. Say whatever you want"

"About earlier…when I said I had more important things to think about… I didn't mean you aren't important to me, ok? Most of the time, you're the most important thing in my life… but right then I couldn't think of anything but what had happened… and that's wrong, because if we work out our relationship… you'll have to think about your career too and I don't want you to think it's not important to me, because it's not true. It is, very much. I don't want to choose between the detective and the woman. I want both on them in my life…," Jess covered his mouth with her hand and did not allow him to continue.

"If you keep rambling, you're going to say something you'll regret. And we don't want that happening, do we? "

"No, we don't."

"I suppose I have to apologize now. I shouldn't have to pressure you. I should have know you didn't tell anyone."

"Well, nobody…"

"Don!"

"Only tonight. Mac asked and I needed to talk with someone."

Angell sighed.

"At least it's Mac. If it was Danny, right now half the Department will be gossiping."

"Jess, are we still…?

She did not answer, she approached and kissed him, first with gentleness and then more passionately. Flack smiled in his innermost thoughts. As Mac had said, he already had his answer.

The End


End file.
